


Long Live the King

by aqueentorattlestars



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Throne of Glass AU, king sam cortland galathynius, queen aelin ashryver galathynius, sam cortland does not die in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueentorattlestars/pseuds/aqueentorattlestars
Summary: Sam Cortland is crowned King of Terrassen.This is a super short one shot of his thoughts about his coronation.





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a complete AU. I have nothing against Rowaelin or anything else. I just love Sam and am not ready to ever let him go.

**“** _My name is Sam Cortland Galathynius and I will not be afraid._ **”**

He was nothing and nobody. He held no title, no land, no prospects to offer other than the gift of killing. No more than a phantom in the shadows. 

 A bastard born to a prostitute. Damned to the life of an assassin. Death followed him as a friend, guiding and directing Sam down a path of darkness– whispering what was to be gained in being a dealer of death.  
  
 He was nothing.  
 All there was to offer was a heart that beat thickly, strongly for people. A heart that loved deeply and sought to protect the innocent. It was all he had.   
  
 And that… That was more than enough as the Queen of Terrasen placed the crown upon his brow.  


End file.
